


꿈꾸기 (Dreaming)

by bulletproofanchors



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanchors/pseuds/bulletproofanchors





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/gifts).



Mimi really loved college. It was such a drastic change from the dull, monotonous life she led in high school.

Instead of passing by apartment building after apartment building on the public bus everyday she got to walk a flowery and thick vined tree covered path.  
Instead of the mandatory crisp pleated skirt and blouse uniform she got to wear sweatpants everywhere, which her mother would be horrified of.  
Instead of the constant required courses that would only "make your transcript look better, sweetie" she got to pick and choose her own classes, music being the main priority. Instead of the expectation of having a boy ask her out with a box of chocolates she finally got to explore her sexuality.

Mimi felt free and she wasn't going to let anything stop her happiness.

Of course that's what she thought before she met her roommate. At first impression she seemed relatively nice to Mimi. The girl had huge doe eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled. She sported a short bob with bangs,which made her look like a cute little mushroom. Her voice is what originally put Mimi off. It wasn't necessarily high pitched but it had the resonance of being too soft. She spoke slow and enunciated every word like someone trying to explain a theorem to a 2nd grader. It came off as overly fake. Mimi could never tell if the girl was just talking to her or patronizing her.

When Mimi finally arrived at her new dorm she struggled to open the door due to the 7 bags she had. Once she finally opened it she found her roommate sitting on one of the beds staring at her blankly.

"Uhhh hi..." Mimi frowned wondering why she didn't open the door for her and why she was just sitting there.

"Hello."

Mimi looked away after it got a bit awkward and began to unpack her clothes and bedding. She was so into decorating that when she finally finished with pinning a red dream catcher to stop her nightmares and placing a picture of her and her tall, beautiful, and loveable best friend on her desk, she forgot her roommate was still there. She was still staring at Mimi, to her surprise and it made her quite uncomfortable.

"Umm..." Mimi looked shifty eyed to her left. "My name is Kim Mihyun....Mimi for short."

Her roommate continued to look at her but finally smiled. "Mimi? That's so cute."

"My name is Bae Yoobin, nice to meet you I suppose."

"....Suppose?" Mimi was so confused.

"Oh no I mean its great to meet you!" Yoobin smiled brightly.

Mimi squinted but accepted it. She eventually was able to drag out that her roommate was an Engineering major and that she liked purple and blue a whole damn lot. By the time she got out the basics it was dinner time.

"I'm heading down to the dining hall if you want to join me..." Mimi figured she would at least offer.

"Oh no... thats fine, my boyfriend is coming over to pick me up for dinner." Yoobin smirked almost as if it was a bad thing to go to the dining hall.

"..Alrighty..well I'll see you later then."

She watched as Yoobin just waved her off before turning to her phone immersed in what was probably texting her boyfriend.

 _She's so rude???_ Mimi didn't know what was up with her roommate but she was scared to get on her bad side.

Mimi thought she was in heaven once she opened the doors to the dining hall. All the pleasant smells of food filled her nostrils all at once. The dining hall was larger than anything she had ever seen but it made sense due to the fact it had to accommodate about 20,000 students. Some were commuters but they would still stop by to eat here and there. They offered what seemed like everything and anything. They had Vegan, Vegetarian, and Gluten-Free options among many other alternatives. Mimi's best friend would love that.

Mimi decided to go for some soup. She began to look around for an empty table feeling like how she felt her freshman year of high school all over again. She finally saw a clean empty table and was about to walk over when a girl with two pigtails suddenly came colliding into her.

Mimi, shocked spilled her entire bowl onto the girl, while the girl spilled her juice all over Mimi and herself.

"Oh my god Seunghee! I thought your clumsy days were over!" a girl with long black hair screamed at the girl Mimi collided into.

She assumed this was Seunghee. The girl screaming looked like a human version of a cat. She looked sly, almost like she knew she would entice you and would get away with it. Seunghee had a cute round face with cheeks Mimi wanted to pinch and small eyes that seemed to hold all her emotions.

Seunghee looked so sad and was apologizing like a madman at Mimi while Mimi was still processing what happened.

It was only until Seunghee started trying to wipe the juice of Mimi, that she pulled herself together.

"Oh my god it's okay! I can do that." She tried to take the napkin away from Seunghee but she wasn't having it.

"No. No. It's all my fault let me help."

The cat girl rolled her eyes. "Seunghee you're just making her uncomfortable."

Seunghee gasped and looked up at Mimi "Am I? I'm so sorry oh my god."

Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "No, it's okay this is just such a funny thing to happen."

Seunghee stared blankly until it processed and she began to laugh too. The cat girl just stared at the two and shook her head. "Seunghee let's go, you should take a shower."

"Oh right." Seunghee apologized to Mimi for the 11th time before turning to the cat girl and walked out the dining hall.

Mimi was still hungry but she decided to get something less accident prone and went with a sandwich. She quickly finished wanting to change out of her sticky shirt. She discarded her plate and left the hall.

As she walked back to her dorm a cute baby rabbit hopped by. It was so amazing going to school surrounded by nature and Mimi knew it would give her great writing material.

When she finally made it to the 3rd floor of her hall and went to open the door, she paused. She heard Yoobin but someone else that sounded like a guy. Right as she was about to knock she heard a loud deep voice shout.

"YES BINNIE! FUCK!"

Mimi froze before immediately turning around to run back down the stairs. She then turned back around remembering her sticky shirt. Conflicted she paused at the top of the stairs before walking to the door across the hall from hers. She knocked twice which reminded her of a song for some reason.

Before she saw who the person was Mimi blabbed out. "HI I KNOW THIS IS OUT THE BLUE....but do you mind if I stay in your room for a bit?.......Seunghee...."

She trailed off when she finally looked up and saw who it was. Seunghee squinted, towel in her hand while running her hand through her still wet hair.

"OH, YOU! Yes come in, come in" Seunghee smiled and pulled Mimi into her room.

 _What are the odds_ Mimi thought to herself. Seunghee's room was like a complete contrast from Mimi's.

It was a mess.

There were clothes strung everywhere and books and papers tossed about. Instead of separate beds like Mimi and Binnie's there was stacked bunk beds.

Underneath a pile of blankets and pillows a head popped out from the top bunk. "Well this must be fate." The cat girl smirked.

Mimi should've guessed the cat girl was Seunghee's roommate because that's the way her life was going at the moment.

"What's your name anyway?" the cat girl seemingly slinked her way out from the plethora of blankets.

"Mihyun. Mimi." Mimi kept forgetting she no longer wanted to go by Mihyun.

"Okay MihyunMimi my name is Jiho and you obviously met this klutz Seunghee earlier."

"Hey! I apologized!" Seunghee frowned  and handed Mimi a clean shirt that was thankfully not from the pile on the floor.

"Thank you" Mimi went to go down the hall to the bathroom but the pair stopped her.

"It's not like you have something we haven't seen before." Jiho smirked devilishly.

"Jiho you're making her nervous." Seunghee chuckled at how cute embarrassed Mimi was.

Mimi quickly changed her shirt and caught Seunghee staring. Blushing Seunghee quickly changed the subject. "So what happened in your room? Why couldn't you get a shirt?"

Mimi shuddered when she remembered what happened. "My fucking roommate....she has her boyfriend over and I could hear them...and I really didn't want to walk in on that."

"Oooh yikes I don't blame you. Who is she?" Jiho asked titling her head.

"Her name is Yoobin and she has this short bob haircut."

"BINNIE?" Jiho burst out laughing. "Do you know her?"

Mimi asked tilting her head. "Oh I _do_." Jiho laughed again. "What are the odds."

Seunghee pursed her lips before turning to Mimi. "They used to be best friends before Binnie dropped her for her boyfriend."

"Oh that sucks, I'm sorry." Mimi frowned realizing why her roommate seemed so off putting.

"It's whatever." Jiho waved Mimi off before disappearing back into her mountain of blankets.

Mimi looked at Seunghee who just shrugged.

"Stay as long as you need to and you're always welcome to our room" Seunghee smiled, eyes crinkling.

Mimi's heart fluttered a bit before she smiled back and thanked her.

She left the room after an hour of small talk. She found out Seunghee was a music major just like Mimi and that they had some of the same classes. Seunghee made Mimi pinky promise they would walk to class together everyday.

The memory still fresh in her mind, Mimi knocked twice before slowly opening the door to her room. Luckily both Binnie and her boyfriend were gone.

Mimi grabbed her necessities and went down the hall to shower and brush her teeth. She smiled at her RA who was in the bathroom singing very loudly to Lady Gaga before finally returning to her room.

Mimi sighed before climbing into bed and hoped her first day would go smoothly.

 

_There were monsters everywhere_

_things that looked evil_

_the most sinister_

_she was scared._

_but in the middle of the horror on a flowered covered path stood a girl._

_"Seunghee?"_

 

"Who are you talking to?"

Mimi jolted up to a confused Binnie in her face. "Huh?"

"Who is Seunghee?"

"Oh..no one.."

"Whatever." Binnie rolled her eyes before fixing her hair. "You should get up soon or you'll be late on your first day."

"Okay _mom_." Mimi muttered.

"What?" Binnie glared.

"Nothing." Mimi said reciprocating the action.

She got up and showered wishing the hot water would last forever. As she got dressed she brightened up remembering that she and Seunghee had class together.

She knocked on her door hoping she was ready.

"Comin-OW....COMING!" The door swung open with a frazzled looking Seunghee with Jiho behind her looking like a zombie. Seunghee clutched her knee, wincing.

Mimi just laughed. These two were definitely going to make her days brighter.

 

~

 

Over the next few weeks she found herself falling for Seunghee and looking forward to Jiho's witty comments and jokes. The dreamer in her wanted to find a way to get Binnie and Jiho to make up because it was obvious the latter missed the former. She knew both Jiho and Binnie would never go for it though. She decided to stick to reality for the time being. Reality truly hit her when her best friend suggested she ask Seunghee out during one of their weekly Skype dates.

"Are you crazy?" Mimi looked at her in awe.

"Mihyun....she totally likes you.. just go for it!"

"Shiah....I love you but this is one of the craziest things you have ever said."

"Mihy....Mimi..just trust me on this one!" The dirty blonde sighed closing her large eyes before nodding to someone off screen. "Mimi I have to go...we're practicing this one dance and everyone is struggling."

"Okay...love you Shiah."

"Love you too and ask the girl out!" She quickly ended the call before Mimi could protest.

Mimi sucked her teeth before closing her laptop and smiling. Her best friend sure was persuasive.

"OPEN UP ITS THE POLICE!" Mimi frowned and quickly opened her door to find Seunghee in all blue with a pair of thin 90's sunglasses and a fake mustache.

"You're so strange." Mimi said chuckling.

"Imagine living with her." Jiho just shook her head.

"You love living with me!" Seunghee protested pouting before glowing when she saw Mimi laugh.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." Jiho barely had time to turn around and apologize when she was brushed out of the way by Binnie.

"You don't have to be rude." Jiho glared.

"Well you don't have to be in my way."

"Sorry, I was here talking to _my_ friend."

"Next time take _you_ and _your friend_ away from _my room_."

Mimi and Seunghee worriedly glanced between the two before Jiho turned around and slammed the door to her room.

Binnie rolled her eyes before glancing at the two. "If you two don't mind....."

"Oh...right, right c'mon Mimi." Seunghee quickly grabbed Mimi's arm and led her downstairs to the lobby of their dorm.

"Jesus..."

"I know."

"How long have they been like this?"

Seunghee sighed. "It was right after they graduated. I went to school with them and I was mostly friends with Jiho but they were literally inseparable." She paused. "I still don't know the whole story but Jiho had apparently questioned Binnie's relationship with her boyfriend and Binnie flipped out and....now we're here. They were supposed to room together too but...."

Mimi nodded.

"It sucks and I feel like I cant do anything about it. I hear her crying at night sometimes, so I just try my best to make her happy and be a good friend."

"You're amazing Seunghee." Mimi spoke before she thought causing the both of them to blush.

"Mimi....." Seunghee paused frowning. "Do you think...would you like to go on a date with me? ItsokayifyoudontIwasjustcuriousbut-"

"Of course I would Seunghee." Mimi just laughed at how cute nervous Seunghee was and at how crazy her life was going.

"When are you free?" Seunghee regained her composure.

"Hmmmm....right now?" Mimi smiled her gummy smile.

Seunghee just smirked and nodded.

They took off down the flower covered path and requested an Uber to take them downtown. They went to their favorite boba tea place and Mimi couldn't remember the last time she was this happy in her life. They parted in the middle of the hallway, promising to meet each other in the morning.

They both sighed prepared for the worst as they opened their doors.

Binnie was sitting at her desk crying. Mimi thought about it and contemplated asking what was wrong but thought better of it.

As she got ready to sleep and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, Binnie looked up eyes red, puffy, and tear-streaked. "You're not even going to ask what's wrong?"

Mimi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Everyone keeps leaving me. My sister....Jiho....my boy...ex-boyfriend....even you don't like me." Binnie burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Mimi didn't know what to do. "Why...did he.."

Binnie frowned. "He said I talked about Jiho too much and that I was uninterested in him. He even said sex with me was getting-"

"Ahhh I see!" Mimi interjected quickly.

Binnie's lip trembled.

"Why don't you just make up with Jiho?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"....What?" Mimi looked baffled. "I never said...you were.."

"..I..I am.. Well. No. I love Jiho though.." Binnie sniffled.

Mimi was so lost. "Can you explain from the beginning....I don't know how to help."

After coaxing Binnie and providing her with her own tissue box, Mimi was finally able to drag out the entire story from Binnie. Jiho and Binnie were friends since 10th grade and did everything with each other. It was only natural they would fall for each other eventually. But unlike Jiho, Binnie couldn't accept that. She denied her feelings and even got a boyfriend senior year much to Jiho's chagrin. Jiho tolerated it up until they graduated and Jiho claimed he was just a beard; using him to deflect the truth. Jiho was right of course but Binnie wasn't ready to accept that and denied and ostracized Jiho even going so far as to get everyone they knew to turn on her. Binnie knew it was wrong but it was too late to do anything.

"It was so hard...I eventually had no one to actually talk to besides him." Binnie frowned. "I thought maybe with you....but I ruined that too."

Mimi had no words all she could do was go over and hug Binnie which made the girl cry all over again.

"I miss her so much Mimi."

"She misses you too Binnie."

"I doubt it, but thank you for listening." She patted Mimi before getting her stuff ready to take a shower.

Mimi sighed hoping they could eventually make up. She wanted them to be like her and Seunghee but if not, at least friends again. The dreamer in her would never stop.

_The monsters were gone but it was still so dark._

_The air was covered in this thin layer of dust._

_She wasn't scared anymore._

_Two faces were glowing in the dark._

_Binnie? Seunghee!_

 

"Ooohhh...Hyun Seunghee? That's cute...you even dream of her!" Binnie smiled into a groggy Mimi's face.

"Whaaa"

Binnie laughed. "Get up sleepy head, you're going to be late."

"Mmm you're right." Mimi smiled at her roommate before getting ready.

She paused before leaving to get Seunghee and Jiho. "Do you want to walk with us?"

Binnie frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

Mimi shrugged. "Let's find out."

Mimi knocked on their door, getting a mumbled "Coming!" in response.

"We're here!" Jiho said opening the door with Seunghee smiling behind her, both faltering when they saw who was behind Mimi.

Jiho started to rush off but Mimi grabbed her. "She's really sorry Jiho...just..give her another chance."

Jiho glared. "Why should I?"

"Because I really am sorry Ji-Ji." Jiho froze at the nickname. She didn't think she would ever hear it again.

She relaxed a bit but still glared at Binnie before walking off.

Seunghee and Mimi collectively sighed. "It's going to take some time Binnie." Seunghee smiled halfheartedly.

"I know. I won't stop trying though."

And she didn't.

Binnie would join them every morning, with Jiho eventually getting used to seeing her. She even began saying hi to her. They eventually started talking again and both Seunghee and Mimi couldn't have been happier. They were taking it slow and steady. They were still cautious but Mimi could see the light that she didn't know was missing from both Jiho and Binnie.

Mimi was also ready to introduce Seunghee to Shiah and was happy the opportunity came right before winter vacation. Shiah got out a week earlier and promised she would come visit Mimi.

"HOLA MI BONITA AMIGA!" Shiah pranced into Mimi and Binnie's room with her long dancer legs.

Binnie, Jiho, and Seunghee collectively looked baffled between the weird tall girl and Mimi.

"SHIAH!" Mimi was so happy. She quickly introduced the girls to her best friend. They all meshed well and she could tell Shiah was secretly approving of Seunghee.

"By the way you!" Shiah pointed to Binnie. "you're a super cutie!" She winked.

Jiho glared. "Mimi you better tell your friend to back off. I lost her once and its not happening again!"

Binnie blushed while Mimi and Seunghee laughed and Shiah just chuckled.

The dreamer in Mimi had now become a reality.

 

_It was bright and clear now._

_No monsters in sight._

_She could finally breathe._

_Jiho, Binnie! Wait for me and Seunghee!_

 

~


End file.
